A day at the Phantomhive manner
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: I am completely in love with Sebastian, and my little sister loves Ciel. What would happen if we both stayed at the Phantomhive manner? Well, read on, and you will find out.


**MY FIRST BLACK BUTLER FANFICTION SO BE NICE!**

**Summary: I am completely in love with Sebastian, and my little sister loves Ciel. What would happen if we both stayed at the Phantomhive manner? Well, read on, and you will find out. **

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! This contains my little sister and I, the torture of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, but NO sex. Trust me, my sister is only 9.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the Phantomhive mansion. Well, except for the fact that Ciel and Sebastian had some…unexpected guests.<p>

Hali was following Sebastian around like a freaking cat. She had dyed brown hair and golden eyes with green in the center.

Samantha was peaking into Ciel's room through a small hole. She had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes that looked almost like silver ice.

Sebastian was preparing his young master's lunch with Hali right next to him. He was starting to get fed up with it.

"Hali, would you like to have some afternoon tea with the master and his stalker?" Sebastian asked smiling slightly.

Hali snickered a little at the fact that she was now Ciel's stalker. "No thank you, I would like to watch you some more. I think that how you serve the young lord is fascinating." She said using a fake British accent. Sebastian sighed and continued to prepare the young master's lunch.

Ciel was now in his study doing paperwork while Samantha was sitting next to him. She was _right _next to Ciel, and she might as well had her face on his.

"Samantha, could you _leave me alone now_?" The young earl said getting very annoyed.

"No," The short child said. "I want to stay here with you! I want to see everything you do, so I can find out how to please you!"

The short pre-teen sighed. What can I do to get the kid to _leave_? He thought to himself. He smiled evilly.

"Samantha, want to know what will please me?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Samantha shouted 5 times.

"Go to Sebastian, and bug him for a while." Ciel said.

"Alright, my love~!" Samantha ran out to where her sister was. "Switch." She said simply. She took her sister's place, and Hali ran off to where Ciel was.

"The master will be displeased." Sebastian said as he began to prepare the tea.

"Hello Ciel! You look so cute in that chair that is way to big for you!" Hali shouted. Ciel groaned. He thought he was going to get some piece and quiet.

"Would you please leave me alone? Why are you even in my mansion to begin with?" He asked. Hali's golden eyes lit up.

"I need to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead."

Hali took out a _very long_ list of questions. "This is about the anime. I want to know why Sebastian bathes you." She said smirking.

"Because he is my butler. We have a contract and he will serve me as my faithful butler until the end. Until he can devour my soul."

"Why do you sit in big chairs?" Hali asked her eyes looking like anime dots and her mouth as straight as a line.

"Is that to any of your concern?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Then you answer these questions, then I learn everything Sebastian does, my sister whips you a little, then we go home."

"I sit in these chairs because they are my chairs." Ciel was _pissed_.

"My sister and I were watching black butler and we were wondering, why do you turn into a feather in the opening?" Hali asked very curious.

"I get my soul taken away in the place where it showed in the opening." Ciel shut his eyes to cease the migraine that was coming.

"In episode 9, season 1, you wanted Bardroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin to take a picture of Sebastian with that haunted camera. Why didn't you just ask him to pose for a picture?"

Ciel blushed wildly at that comment. "Now _that _is none of your concern. None of this is, but I allowed you some questions. Carry on with whatever else you wanted to do."

"Alright then. SAMANTHA! BRING OUT THE FUCKING WHIP!" Hali shouted. Samantha walked in with a whip, then started whipping Ciel.

"S-STOP! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian ran in and picked Samantha up. Hali quickly took the whip and started whipping Ciel just to get to Sebastian.

Sebastian quickly picked Hali up as well. "Master, I suggest that you stay away from these ladies."

"Aw, but I wanted to have a simple discussion. Just one, and I will have to ask you to leave the room. I wont harm him." Hali said, shooing them away.

"I need you to order Sebastian to do what I say until I leave."

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"…I want you to leave."

"Then order him to do that, and we're gone."

Ciel sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Sebastian! Come in here now! Bring me…stalker…with you.."

Sebastian walked in the room with Samantha in his arms.

"Sebastian, I order you to let Hali do anything to you and I until her and her sister leave the manner." Ciel said sadly.

"Yes, master." Sebastian said.

Hali chained them to the walls and handed Samantha a whip that came out of nowhere. They whipped them for a very long time.

When they were done, they unchained them, and even cared for their wounds.

"Now, I learn everything Sebastian does until Ciel is asleep," Hali said. "Samantha, you can stay with Ciel for the rest of the day." Hali said following Sebastian to his daily chores.

Later it was time for Ciel's bath. Hali sat in the room with Samantha.

"I am not going to be undressed in front of them!" Ciel shouted. "They're girls!"

"Young women," Hali corrected. "besides, as of episode 4 you're a little he-she." Hali giggled.

"You're the one who ordered me to let her do anything to us until she leaves." Sebastian says.

"Fine, but she needs to turn away!"

"Nope. I want to know _everything_." Hali says.

Ciel blushed and began to sputter nonsense. Sebastian then began to undress the young lord, and put him in the tub. Hali watched very closely.

Once Ciel was in bed Hali and Samantha walked home. Their mother asked where they had been. "At the Phantomhive manner." They said.

"You girls and your weird shows." She said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My little sister actually asked me to type everything in this. I personally love it, but what do you think? Please review~ Happy easter everyone!~ So happy because I just got a new cell phone!~<strong>


End file.
